


Ficlet 6

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [7]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dean is gon' get it, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessiveness, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: possessive dirty talk; anniversary vacation





	Ficlet 6

On their anniversary, they go for a weeklong vacation on the beach, far far away from anyone who knows them. When they’re there, they discover a club to go to after dinner one night.

It’s exactly what you’d expect—low lights, tan, attractive twentysomethings wearing next to nothing, and a DJ whose sole job is to keep the bass thumping as loudly as possible so that it fills the space in your chest where your inhibitions used to be. You might think Aidan is the one who pulls them to the dance floor, grinding on Dean, but it’s actually the other way around, with Dean pulling him out there and rolling his hips against Aidan.

Even Aidan is shocked, saying, “I was not expecting this,” and Dean just growls into his ear, “I can’t help it, this is what you do to me, and now I don’t have to hide it.”

Aidan’s not upset about this development. Not at all. He’s just stunned, like who is this guy, I’ve never seen him like this. But he’s not complaining, because Dean’s got his fingers curved around Aidan’s hips to keep him pulled flush against Dean’s and he can feel Dean hard against him, from the pulsing beat and the friction and Aidan feels like his breath has been stolen.

When the song changes, the tempo slows a little and Dean flips Aidan around so his back is against Dean’s chest. Dean is controlling the roll of their hips in waves, a slow continuous undulation, and Aidan had no idea he could be like this with so many people around and then he just stops thinking altogether when Dean tangles his fingers in Aidan’s hair and pulls his head back for a kiss that’s all wet heat and dark promises.

Switching gears, Dean puts his back to Aidan’s chest and lets Aidan take control. Aidan curves his arm around Dean’s stomach to hold him as close as possible and just grinds against him slow and steady and relentless. When Dean starts to spread his thighs, tries to get more friction, Aidan pulls his hips back a little and bites down just where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder, just hard enough to bruise, to remind Dean that he’s calling the shots.

Dean likes Aidan taking control every once in awhile because it’s never bad and he knows Aidan likes that kind of thing occasionally. It’s the possessive streak in him. And in a club in front of everyone, Dean knows this is pushing all of Aidan’s buttons until he finally grips Dean tight and says, “We have to go. We have to go before I lose my mind.” He briefly contemplates the bathroom but then he decides against it. He wants to savor this.

Aidan tries to hang on for as long as he can but he’s only human and the way Dean curves against him has him hard and aching. It doesn’t help that Dean is begging for it, pushing back against Aidan’s movements and making this low, sinful sound when Aidan lets his erection slide into Dean’s crack. All Dean can think about is more and how to get it and Aidan is breathing against his neck and saying naughty things, which is only encouraging Dean because Aidan’s dirty talk is truly fucking spectacular.

“I can’t wait to get you back to the hotel, I’m going to push you facedown on the bed, fuck that tight little ass of yours until you’re begging to get off. I know how you like it, Dean, I know how much you can take and I’m going to make it hurt, just the way you want it.”

He’s holding Dean close and growling a little, spreading his hand low on Dean’s belly. “Going to come inside you and watch it make a mess all over your thighs when I’m done fucking you.”

Dean’s still moaning against Aidan shamelessly, not caring who sees, which just turns Aidan on more. “And—nng—and then?”

“I might let you come. Depends on how nicely you beg for me.”

“What if I don’t? What if I don’t feel like—haa—you’re putting forth your best effort? It’s my job to push you, Aidan.”

Aidan digs the tips of his fingers into Dean’s stomach and smiles against Dean’s cheek before turning Dean around in a rush and backing him up against a wall in a dark corner. Aidan’s looming over him all heat and predatory smiles as he snatches up Dean’s wrists and squeezes hard. “I’d like to see you try and remember my name to scream it after what I’m going to do to you.”

Dean goes boneless, sagging against Aidan because holy fuck, and Aidan’s still holding his wrists up above his head, keeping him upright. “Jesus, Aidan…”

He takes a deep breath to try and clear his head but all he feels is the warmth of the alcohol in his veins and the heat of Aidan pressing into him on his skin and he’s so far gone already that it isn’t fair. So he bucks his hips, blatantly rubbing his erection against Aidan, who is pinning him to the wall, and groans “So stop talking and do it already.”

“Don’t get bossy.”

“You love it when I’m bossy.”

“Right now it’s just making me want to wreck you, Dean. Be careful.”

“What if I want you to?” It comes out almost too low for Aidan to hear. And Dean’s looking at Aidan with this heat, yes, but also a sort of desperation. He almost looks afraid, like for all his big promises that Aidan might still walk away, and the thought is too much to bear. “I want it all, Aidan.”

Aidan drops Dean’s wrists and starts to step back without a word and Dean thinks he’s pushed too much until Aidan reaches back and grabs Dean by the belt and drags him forward and towards the door, leaning down to hiss at him, “If you can’t walk tomorrow it’s your own fault.”

He can’t actually walk the next day. Well…he can, but it’s unpleasant. So he goes to the spa instead and gets a two hour massage and ends up sitting in the sauna and hot tub and Aidan is not even remotely apologetic.

Dean isn’t complaining. He’s sore, but he’s not complaining. He’d never admit that he actually likes the smug look on Aidan’s face. Or the marks that are just visible over Aidan’s collar.


End file.
